Não Foi Apenas Um Sonho
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Sasu. Cinco anos se passaram, ele voltou e ela ainda o ama... O que ocorre quando sentimentos são novamente revelados? Presente para minha amiga Chii Vic.


**N/A: Só uma nota aqui: essa fic, Saku+Sasu, é dedicada a minha amiga Chii Vic, a qual conheci por msn...portanto, ela nao faz parte aqui do Fanfiction, mas tudo bem...espero que gostem mesmo assim!**

* * *

**Não Foi Apenas Um Sonho**

Mais uma vez, estava sentada em um banco, em seu quarto, apenas observando o clima que havia do lado de fora...era noite de inverno, estava muito tarde por sinal, e alguns pequenos flocos de neve começaram a cair daquele céu agora escurecido!

A jovem garota, de cabelos rosados e olhos esmeralda, estava mais uma vez pensando...nele! Uchiha Sasuke! Aquele que nunca saiu de seus pensamentos...aquele que nunca saiu...de seu coração agora triste e sozinho!

A cinco anos tentou, até mesmo a base de implorar, impedi-lo que ele partisse... tentou impedi-lo que se entregasse a Orochimaru para poder concretizar sua vingança contra seu irmão Uchiha...mas fora tudo em vão! A única coisa que recebeu foi um "Obrigado, Sakura", justo no momento que precisava de um simples "Eu te amo", o que ele nunca lhe deu!

Durante cinco longos anos, ela se manteve fiel a ele, como se fossem mais que amigos, o que ela sempre quis, na verdade... por cada hora, a cada instante, a cada minuto ela apenas pensava nele! Já havia até perdido a conta de quantas lágrimas já havia derramado pela falta que ele lhe fazia...afinal, foram inúmeras, milhares!

Ela se lembrava, apesar do tamanho tempo que já havia se passado, de cada momento que passaram juntos no Time 7, de cada missão e até mesmo de cada palavra que um dia ele chegou a dirigir-lhe...lembrava perfeitamente do som de sua voz, lembrava-se de sua força, aptidão, inteligência, arrogância para com ela, lembrava de todas as vezes que fora rejeitada mas nunca desistiu... e se lembrava, principalmente, de seu sorriso, tão raro e tão incomum...lembrava-se daqueles lábios, os quais sempre quis um dia provar de seu açúcar, mas nunca teve chance...nem permissão!

Mas agora já era tarde...afinal, cinco anos já haviam se passado...Naruto a esqueceu, apaixonando-se por Hinata, e agora estavam a pé de namoro! Uma coisa que ninguém iria imaginar era que, algum dia, o gênio Neji pudesse se declarar para alguém, demonstrando amor, da mesma forma como fez com Tenten um tempo atrás, o qual foi correspondido, para mais um espanto de toda Konoha...e Ino então, com a partida de Sasuke, ela decidiu esquece-lo de vez, mas quem iria imaginar que ela e Shikamaru um dia estariam namorando como estão agora? Creio que ninguém...

É, realmente, muita coisa tinha mudado...ele poderia até estar morto a essa altura da vida, algo que não agradava os pensamentos da jovem, mas que podia ser verdade! Agora ela já estava com 17 anos, com seu corpo já formado por belas curvas, com seu cabelo rosado agora comprido até a cintura e bem liso, o qual já teve a coragem de cortar com a própria kunai, e havia enfim terminado seu árduo treinamento com a Tsunade-sama, e logo no dia seguinte finalmente algo novo iria começar para ela, assim como para os outros jovens Ninjas...

**Sakura**: Eu...queria tanto que você estivesse ao meu lado nesse dia...Sasuke-kun! –disse ela, novamente entre incessantes lágrimas que de seus olhos esmeralda caíam, mesmo que ela não quisesse, abaixou então a cabeça, debruçando-a do parapeito da janela, dormindo ali mesmo, sem se preocupar com nada...

**oOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Lá estava ela, justamente naquele local...em frente aos portões de Konoha! Fora ali onde o viu...pela ultima vez!

Ela simplesmente abaixou o rosto, olhando para o chão, tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam escorrer novamente de seus olhos...naquela tarde havia, finalmente, tornado-se Jounnin e logo teria sua própria equipe de alunos que deveria treinar para serem Ninjas... e agora estava ali, diante daquele imenso portão, preparando-se para finalmente...despedir-se dele!

**Sakura**: Sasuke...kun! –sussurrou ela, ainda cabisbaixa, quando uma voz extremamente familiar chamava seu nome, "Sakura"...

Rapidamente a jovem levantou seus olhos em busca daquela voz...DAQUELA voz! Foi então que seu olhar parou na figura que se encontrava a sua frente...não podia ser ele! Mas era...ele estava lá, na entrada da Vila da Folha, Konoha, fitando-a intensamente com seus orbes cor de onix, e lentamente pôde ver na face que nunca saiu de seus pensamentos... um sorriso!

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun? Você...você voltou? –dizia ela, logo depois de esfregar os olhos para ver se não era mais alguma alucinação causada por sua mente apaixonada...mas dessa vez, não era uma alucinação! Ele realmente estava ali...ele...

**Sasuke**: Sim, Sakura...finalmente eu...consegui voltar! –ele ainda fitava-a, sorrindo-lhe docemente...

**Sakura**: Sua vingança...você...?

**Sasuke**: Sim, finalmente tudo acabou... –disse ele, calmamente, cortando as falas da garota...

Ela não sabia se sorria...ele podia Ter voltado, estar de volta...mas sabia que nunca para ela! Fora rejeitada milhares de vezes pelo garoto, e agora, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sabia que isso não iria mudar...

**Sasuke**: Você...se tornou Jounnin? –disse ele, fazendo-a sair de seu transe, enquanto observava os trajes de Jounnin que ela vestia...- E também deixou o cabelo crescer, depois de tê-lo cortado com uma Kunai...

**Sakura**: Ah, sim...acabei de sair da saudação que foi feita para todos os novos Jounnins...e sim, agora sou uma também, depois de muito tempo treinando com Tsunade-Sama! E, o meu cabelo? Bom, faz cinco anos né, afinal... –disse ela, de cabeça baixa, fitando o chão ainda, com o rosto levemente corado...

**Sasuke**: Você...está com o Naruto? –disse ele, mudando seu tom de voz para um tom mais frio, junto com sua expressão que se tornou séria...ela, como estava cabisbaixa, não notou o sorriso que se desfez do rosto de seu amado, assim que ele próprio fez tal pergunta...

**Sakura**: Não...muita coisa aconteceu! Eu disse que...nunca ia esquecer você... –apenas sussurrou as ultimas palavras, mas ele as ouviu, corando levemente- ...E, por isso, o Naruto me esqueceu depois de ser tão rejeitado né, agora ele está namorando com a Hinata! –sorriu ela, enfim tendo coragem para fita-lo, também intensamente...

**Sasuke**: Hinata? Ora ora, quem diria hein! Então, me conta...para eu ficar atualizado, o que houve durante esses longos cinco anos, afinal? –disse ele, dessa vez ainda sorrindo para a jovem com quem falava...

**Sakura**: Ah, Neji e Tenten também estão juntos...assim como Ino e Shikamaru! E, hmmm...bom, todos nós acabamos por nos tornarmos Jounnins né! –sorriu ela para o garoto...

**Sasuke**: O Lee continua te perseguindo? Afinal, ele sempre tentou te conquistar...

**Sakura**: Isso é algo que nunca vai mudar, eu acho! –sorriu, enquanto ouvia uma pequena risada dela mesma se misturar com outra risadinha de Sasuke...

**Sasuke**: Acho melhor o Lee ficar longe de você! –comentou ele, olhando para o céu, deixando-a confusa –Afinal...

Ele parou de falar, caminhando até ela, ainda fitando o céu, meio que descontraído...

**Sakura**: Afinal...o que, Sasuke-kun? –perguntou ela, logo sendo surpreendida pelo garoto que agora estava passando ao seu lado... ele apenas virou, passando seu braço pela cintura da jovem, colando seus corpos, aproximando sua boca dos ouvidos da jovem

**Sasuke**: Afinal...você é somente minha e de mais ninguém! –sussurrou ele no ouvido da garota, causando um arrepio na mesma, que ficou abobalhada e sem entender...

**Sakura**: O...que? –apenas sussurrou, obtendo resposta...

**Sasuke**: Durante esse tempo, acho que foi por causa da distância, eu parei para pensar melhor em todos que me cercam...e meus pensamentos sempre paravam em você, apenas você! Comecei a Ter medo de morrer e nunca poder te ver de novo... pensei que estava enlouquecendo, e acho que realmente estou louco...louco por amar você demais, e devo confessar, realmente demorei muito tempo para saber disso... –ele sussurrou de forma sensual no ouvido da jovem presa ao seu corpo, amarrada pelos seus braços que a envolvia...

A garota então entrou em transe profundo...ainda tentando digerir em sua mente essas palavras que lhe foram ditas por quem ela sempre desejou Ter seus sentimentos correspondidos...mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, fazer qualquer movimento, pôde sentir os lábios molhados do rapaz sob os seus...

Ele agora a abraçava, enquanto beijava-a intensamente, de forma apaixonada, carinhosa e muito ardente...e claro, ela não deixaria, de maneira nenhuma, corresponder a esse beijo que ela tanto desejou vindo dele...para a felicidade do garoto! Logo se separaram, ofegantes...ela estava totalmente corada e ele ruborizado de leve...

**Sasuke**: O que eu quero dizer, Sakura...é que...Koishiteru, Sakura-chan! –disse ele ao pé do ouvido da jovem, fazendo-a arregalar-lhe os olhos e esbouçar um dos seus mais lindos sorrisos...

**Sakura**: Koishiteru, Sasuke-kun! –disse ela, ainda sorrindo, abraçando-o ternamente...

Teve seu abraço correspondido...ternamente, a fazendo sentir-se a garota mais feliz que podia existis no momento, tendo seu amado de tanto tempo agora, dizendo-lhe que a ama...

**oOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Deitada em sua cama, com seu corpo semi nu coberto pelos lençóis brancos meio transparentes de sua cama, estava pensativa, massageando uma mecha de seu cabelo, olhando para a parede a sua frente, sorrindo e meio corada...quando sente alguém lhe afagar os cabelos por trás...

**Sasuke**: Ainda está acordada? Deveria estar dormindo... –disse ele, deitado ao lado da garota, com os lençóis cobrindo-lhe o corpo também semi nu, enquanto afagava os cabelos cor-de-rosa da garota e beijava-lhe o pescoço...- Aconteceu algo?

**Sakura**: Não, eu só acordei de repente, por falta de sono...acho que estava com medo de tudo Ter passado apenas de um sonho!

**Sasuke**: Mas não foi apenas um sonho...eu estou aqui, não estou? –ele disse-lhe em seu ouvido, causando um suspiro de felicidade na garota...enlaçou a cintura dela, virando-a para ele, colocando a cabeça de sua amada apoiada em seu peito, dando-lhe então um pequeno beijo na testa... –Volte a dormir, afinal amanhã você começa sua vida como Jounnin! –disse ele calmamente, abraçando-a mais forte contra seu corpo, e voltando a dormir...

Mas antes que finalmente dormisse novamente, apenas escutou um sussurro vindo de sua Sakura...

**Sakura**: Sim...e ainda bem...que não foi apenas um sonho!

E ali dormiram, juntos...tendo apenas os flocos de neve daquela noite, que lá fora caíam, como testemunhas do intenso amor que sentem um pelo outro...

**_Owari_**

* * *

_**Bem...**_

_**Koishiteru: **Koishiteru tem o mesmo significado de Aishiteru, ou seja, Eu te amo! Ai é igual a Koi, sendo Koi considerado mais kawaii na hora de se dirigir a Amor..._

* * *

**Yoooohhhhh gente! Aqui está né...**

**Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic de Naruto...e devo pedir: tenham calma comigo! Afinal até agora eu só vi até o capitulo 7 do anime tá...XD mas aí já retrata meu casal preferido desde quando conheci esse anime! n.n**

**Espero que tenham agrado vocês, e claro, a minha amiga(Chii Vic), para quem eu fiz essa fic...lembrando novamente que a Chii nao é aqui do Fanfiction tah!**

**Bom, deixem reviews please...comentando a fic, e não tenham piedade na hora de me ameaçarem de morte...u.u**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
